Fire
by Bernie Boosie
Summary: “But I’m on fire when you’re near me, fire, like the vibrant red of your hair falling on your shoulders softly.” Based on Switchfoot's song ‘On Fire’ but NOT a song fic. DG GH


**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, don't sue! Charaters and ideas are basically from J.K. Rowling and it is also sorta based on Switchfoots song 'On Fire' which I don't own either by the way.

**Rating:** PG for language

**Summary:** _"But I'm on fire when you're near me, fire, like the vibrant red of your hair falling on your shoulders softly." _Based on Switchfoots song 'On Fire' but NOT a song fic. D/G G/H

**A/N:** Ok, so if your one of my regular readers you probably know that I'm a very strong H/G shipper, but I don't like to stay in one ship when I'm writing so I thought I would try D/G. Please tell me if you don't like it, but also if you do! Keep in mind this is not a song fic.

* * *

**Fire

* * *

**

They tell me where I need to go, they tell me when I need to leave. They're so controlling, my father and his master, like two walls dividing me from myself. I could jeopardize their plan. They tell me what I need to know, and the rest I find out be myself, snooping around the dark corners of my prison of a house. They tell me who I need to be. I have to fit into their perfect plan, be the perfect son. But something inside me is telling me there's more than what they tell me. There's so much more than these empty conversations filled with these empty words.

I'm on fire when you're near me, fire, like the vibrant red of your hair, falling softly on your shoulders. I'm on fire when you speak, your voice so melodic, insulting me; but I don't care if it's insults, as long as it's your voice I'm hearing. That's what your supposed to do anyways, right? Insult Draco just because he's a Malfoy, I do the same thing though; insulting you because of the family you come from. A legacy of hate and secrets, all the fabricated lies my father would tell me to make me shut up, they used to sustain me, but now, for some reason, I need to know more. I'm on fire burning out all these mysteries.

Give me one time around, let me hear the words that made me realize something that I should have realized before. You were the one who started this change, won't you be the one to finish it? Perhaps at one time I had a chance, but I ruined that; I threw out insults, so fowl and full of loathing. I did loathe you everything about you, your red hair, your big brown eyes full on innocents that I never had. Give me one more chance to see, give me everything you are, I want it all, the good, the bad, the insane, the calm and controlled you seem to be now, is that really you? Or are you still the crazy lovesick girl you used to be. Give me a chance to show you what you've done, how you've made me into a different person, because of one comment you made. One more chance to be near you.

Everything inside me looks like everything I used to hate, I've changed so much inside, but on the outside I just play my life the way I used to, the way I'm supposed to. You're my only chance can't you understand that? You are the only thing left holding me together; you're the only chance I'll take. You and your witty comments making me feel like I could fall apart, please don't let me fall apart.

"_So what? You're just going to do what your daddy tells you? Fall into his plan like everything else has? I used to think that you were hard ass Malfoy, but now I know that all you are is a daddy's boy, doing his every bidding." _You walked off Harry staring at you as he followed like a dog. I just watched you opening my mouth to defend myself but no noise coming out. I realized then I guess, knowing that you were right. You were right and I was wrong, you proved me wrong.

But your on fire when he's near you, I can tell you still like him even though you mask it with other guys, Corner, Thomas, but I know you still like him, and he likes you though he doesn't realize it. You're on fire when he speaks, I've seen you smiling up at him, taking in what he says, and rolling your eyes when he says something pathetic. You do it all so beautifully though, something I couldn't understand before. You're on fire burning out these mysteries.

I'm standing on the edge of me; I'm ready to turn into something different. I'm standing on the edge of everything I've never been before, I wish I had been those things, then maybe I wouldn't be this monster. And I've been standing on the edge of me for so long, won't you let me fall into your arms?

I'm on fire when you're near me, the way you walk, the way you throw your hair over your shoulder. I'm on fire when you speak even the insults that I have to admit, burn me terribly. I'm on fire burning out all these mysteries.

I'm on fire.

* * *

**A/N Continued: **Alrighty, this is the first time I'm uploading something without having someone read it through and tell me if it's worthy first so please, please, PLEASE, review! Criticism is always welcome! 


End file.
